Malfoy and Weasley: The Return
by Rosieposie234
Summary: Scorpius and Rose have been enemies for a long time. When the Tri Wizard Tournament comes around again and Rose is illegally put in Scorpius comes to her side to help her figure out who did it, and why.
1. Chapter One: Rose

Rose Weasley woke up in her Cousin Lily's room. It was almost like hers, except the dream catchers on her walls weren't there. She gathered herself up and put some clothes on. She walked out the door and looked into Albus Potter's room; he was already wide awake and downstairs. Rose knew James would still be sleeping, like her. She walked into his room and grabbed his blanket, which was bundled around him. She tugged on it hard and sent James spinning.

"What was that for?" He said with a playful smile.

"Your mum has breakfast cooking, I can smell it." Rose crossed her arms and smiled back. James shot up from his bed and grabbed the t-shirt hanging from his closet door. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants that were lying on the ground.

"Why are you always the one waking me up? I really don't like you seeing me in my underwear." He asked walking out behind Rose.

"Because Albus hates doing it, he's afraid you're going to yell at him."

"I won-"

Rose pursed her lips, "Yes, you will."

Both Rose and James raced down the stairs and almost fell into the big dinner table. Mrs. Potter, or Ginny Potter as she likes to go by more, looked at them both with a motherly look of disgust, "Hey, I don't want to have to rush to the hospital just because you two decided to race down a hallway to get to pancakes and eggs."

James laughed, "But it'd be really funny!"

Ginny was not impressed; she rolled her eyes and continued setting the table, "Will one of you go get Harry? I am almost finished with setting the table."

James looked at Rose and they smirked back at each other, in unison they said, "I'LL DO IT!"

"NO I WILL!" James shouted.

"I've got it mum." Albus started walking towards the stairs that led to their basement where Harry Potter was always to be found.

"Thank you, dear."

Albus walked down only three steps and yelled, "DAD IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

Mr. Potter came walking up the stairs hold _The Daily Prophet _in one of his and in the other was his wand, "Ooh, what are we having?" He asked Albus who stood next to him. Albus did not reply; he simply walked to the table and sat next to Rose.

She looked confused; Harry and Albus have always had a good relationship, "What's going on between you and Uncle Harry?"

"Last night I pierced my lip, obviously," Rose did not notice the small ring on the boys' lip, "He tried to rip it out, but I ran away to Malfoy Manor."

Rose's eyes widened, "You went to Malfoy Manor?"

"Yeah, they said I could stay as long as I left before ten because Lucius and Narcissa would be there. "

Rose grabbed the plate full of pancakes and put a few on her plate. She didn't bring up the Malfoy's the rest of the breakfast, but someone else did, and Albus didn't enjoy it.

"Where did you go last night, Albus?" Ginny Potter asked from across the table.

"You know… a place." Albus said returning to his breakfast.

Ginny looked up from her cup of coffee, "I would like to know the place, so I can thank whoever owned the home for taking you in."

"You don't have to thank them." Albus said confidently.

"Oh, I don't? Why not?"

Albus Severus Potter was one to lie, he did not like people knowing him, who he was, or why he was doing what he was doing. He was a true Slytherin. He complained to Rose that year that he was upset there was no hat stall for him to choose. The hat barely touched his head and he was put into Slytherin, just like his best friend Scorpius Malfoy. He looked at lot like his father, but without glasses, Lily and James are the one with those. She wears contacts. His eyes are a sparkling green like his fathers and his hair is the same black colour. He's complained about hating it, because everyone thinks he's some magic child.

"Because I didn't stay anywhere last night." Albus replied Rose knew he was going to lie; she was used to keeping his secrets.

"That's not true, you went to Malfoy's!" James spouted on purpose.

"No, who told you that?" Albus asked confused, "I ran away to the city and slept on a bench, idiot."

"NO NAME CALLING!" Ginny yelled, "Now, drop it, I don't know which one of you is right, so we're not going to talk about it. Let go, it's not a big deal."

James and Albus relaxed in their seats, "He's still lying-"

"I SAID DROP IT!"

Rose finished her second pancake and placed her plate in the kitchen sink, which was already washing James and Albus' plate. She heard the door open, and Lily Potter came bustling through the door, with Hugo Weasley behind her.

"HELLO POTTER FAMILY," Hugo shouted with joy, "And sis."

Rose walked toward the stairs ignoring her little brother's comment. She watched as Hugo and Lily went to the table grabbing the last pancakes and eggs that were left. She made her way to Albus' room.

"Just because mum and dad don't know about your stupid adventure last night, clear to the Malfoy Manor, doesn't mean I don't!" James said with anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Albus replied.

"Oh shut up, Albus, I watch you run that way."

"James, I was taking a different route to the city, I thought it'd be nice to switch it up. "

James looked at the lip ring on his brother's face, "Just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you're going to get away with everything."

Albus squinted harshly at his brother, but did not reply, he walked on towards the bathroom, holding his clothes in hand. Rose watched as James walked away to his room. He slammed the door loudly; he didn't come out for a long time.

James was always upset with his brother because not because he was Slytherin, but because his best friend was his brother's worst enemy. Albus got most of the fame for being Harry's son. James was the jealous type anyway, he was jealous when Albus was born and when Lily was born because he was getting less of his parents attention he felt. He was nice though if you got to know him, usually if he really likes you, he'll prank you hard. His hair is sort of a mixture between his parents, an auburn colour sweeps across his forehead. His eyes were hazel like his namesake's and whenever he chose to, he'd wear his square glasses, he was almost blind without them, but he hated them.

Rose grabbed her pajamas and headed out of the Potter's house. _I don't want to be in the middle of that. _She thought to herself as she started towards her grandma's house. It would take her a long time, but she liked to take that long walk alone, as her animagus, a doe. She started running and instantly turned into a doe with speckles on her back. The only way you could tell it was her, by the scar on her stomach; in probably the smallest lightning bolt she had even seen, smaller than her uncle's.

Rose Weasley was a smart girl, a brave girl, a funny girl, and a sneaky girl. She hated it though, because she was always getting told she had to be smart, she had to be this and that, she just liked to be her. The only person that she knew of that understood was her Cousin Teddy and Victoire. Both were always being told they had to be something. Teddy for instance was always told he had to be good at Transfiguration because he is a Metamorphagus, but actually he's quite excellent in defence against the dark arts. Then Victoire was always told she had to be beautiful, she had to stay in tip top shape. Of course she was fine with it, but she hated that everyone was always hounding her because sometime she likes to let go. Rose was always being told she had to get straight O's and she had to be the smart one and she had to watch over Hugo. She always watched out for him, but she didn't like being the one with all the responsibility.

Her hair is a flaming is bright red, a combination of her parents' hair. She was average height and lean. Like the rest of her girl cousins' she was beautiful. She never embraced it, though. Rose had her issues, especially one she could never get over. Someone had tried to kill her as a baby, just like her Uncle Harry. No one knows who it was though; they're still trying to figure out who, she doesn't care though. She was saved by Harry's friend, Rolf Scamander. Luna Scamander always told Rose he cared for her because he was her godfather. She felt she was in eternal gratitude to the Scamanders, that's why Lorcan and Lysander were her very best friends.

Rose lied down in the tall grass. The long, skinny legs of her doe body had given up on all the running she had done, she was about halfway to her grandmothers. She fell to the ground breathing heavily, in her falling; she turned back to her human form. She looked up at the sky and started to point out a few of the shapes in the clouds. _That one looks like a ship! Ooh, that one is a bunny! _She thought to herself. She liked to do this whenever she got tired, even if she was lying in the middle of the road. She never cared that she potentially get hit by a car.


	2. Chapter Two: Scorpius

Scorpius Malfoy eyed his _cousin _Mia as he reached for a jug of milk. He poured a small glass of the milk and started to sip it.

"_So _Scorpius, are you ready for school? Is everything packed?" The dark haired girl asked. Her brown eyes were stuck on him. A smile did not cross her overly attractive face.

"Yes, and you Mia?" Scorpius was eyeing his _cousin _just as she was eyeing him.

A smirk crossed her face, and she stood from her seat. She was finished with her food, "I have been ready since the day I was born."

Scorpius heard the fifteen year old girl click her heels to the floor screaming, _bitch. _His mother walked in and grabbed her husband's bowl of cereal and put it in the sink, "Both of you stop. Scorpius, you should be nice to Mia, she's going to be in your year and everything. You'll have to show her around Hogwarts. "Scorpius rolled his eyes, with no answer.

"Yes, I would love to, that would make my day." Mia replied instead with a smile, Scorpius knew was fake.

"Mia, can I talk to Scorpius please?" Mr. Malfoy or Draco Malfoy said standing and placing the _Daily Prophet _on the table.

Mia left the room and walked down the hallway to a room The Malfoy's gave to her, "Why do _we _have to keep her?" Scorpius asked making sure she wasn't looking.

"She's not like her father, Scorpius." Astoria Malfoy began.

"That doesn't-"

"Shh, love!" Astoria yelled to Draco Malfoy.

"She didn't even get kicked out of Beaux batons like she says!" Scorpius complained.

"Darling, I don't think she likes the fact that her parents completely wanted to take over the world." Mrs. Malfoy kept saying.

"Well, that'-"

"Don't you dare say it's not your problem! She's your cousin and you should love her no matter what." Astoria went on.

"It's not my problem though! She's not even really my cousin!" Scorpius yelled, "She's dad's!"

Draco sighed, "We're well aware of this."

"Why didn't anyone else take her, like some muggles or something?"

"Because we're her only family." Astoria tried to calm her son down by handing him some tea, "We're the only ones who understand."

"Yeah I _know. _That's not fair though!" Astoria rolled her eyes; she looked out the window, and began walking towards the door.

"You can't judge her by her last name."

"You mean Riddle?" Scorpius said leaving the tea and walking towards his room.

Astoria opened the door and two other Malfoy's joined the picture, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, get in here!" Scorpius quickly turned and faced his grandparents, "He has a problem Narcissa. He won't accept Mia."

Narcissa laughed her maniacal laugh and hugged her grandson, "I can understand why! I wouldn't either!"

Lucius Malfoy walked through the door and sat on the sofa, he looked up at his son, seeing the Dark Mark on his arm and he breathed in deeply, "Scorpius is correct, she was taught by her mother magic that his year isn't even close to knowing. I'm surprised Hogwarts is even letting the child in."

Scorpius looked behind him, he saw Mia crying, he could tell it was fake because a person's face turns blotchy when they cry. Hers was still a pale colour, "I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D _ALL _HOLD THAT AGAINST ME, especially you Aunt Narcissa!" She ran off.

"Scorpius, go talk to her!" Astoria yelled.

"Why me?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THE CONVERSATION!" Scorpius ran off to Mia's room, it scared him to even touch the doorknob. He always thought it had killing curse built into it.

He touched the knob and nothing happened, turning it slowly he saw Mia crying in the corner of her room. She was holding a small piece of cloth to her face, it was the Azkaban prison uniform, she had torn it from her mother's leg, so she wouldn't forget about her.

"WHAT?" She screamed at Scorpius.

He walked over to her and handed her a tissue, "We-"

"YES YOU DID!"

"Alright! So we did! It's not a big deal Mia! I get shit like that all the time! You're going to have to learn to wipe your tears and live on with your life!" Scorpius yelled.

Mia ceased her crying and stood tall over Scorpius, "IT'S DIFFERENT! MY PARENTS WERE GOING TO KILL MILLIONS OF WITCHES AND WIZARDS! THEY WANTED TO GET RID OF ALL MUGGLES AND MUGGLE BORNS! YOUR FATHER WAS FORCED INTO BEING A DEATHEATER BECAUSE HIS PARENTS WERE DOUCHEBAGS! I WAS STUCK IN GODDAMN PRISON UP UNTIL LAST WEEK!"

Scorpius looked into the deep green eyes He did not put his hand out for her to reach to and stand up. He just stood there looking at her then walked away swiftly and silently. He would not be fooled like everyone else, and whatever Mia had in her sleeve she obviously wasn't ready to let it go. She was using her looks and clever mind. Scorpius knew.

Scorpius slammed the door, he then walked past his grandparents and to the door, "Where are you going, mister?" Astoria asked.

"I don't know!" Scorpius slammed his front door and started running towards the country. He was running towards Albus' grandparents. He knew Albus would be there long before he was, so he wouldn't be barging in. Scorpius started to run through the field that would lead to The Weasley's.

Ã Ã Ã

Scorpius looked around; he was almost to the Weasley's he was still in a tall grass field. He decided he would lay down for a little bit before going on. He had been running the entire time without a stop, he needed a break.

Then, he saw a doe. She was gorgeous; he'd never seen one up close. He started walking towards her. Her head was turned from him. He was slow to make sure she wouldn't run away. She was a young doe with light brown fur and speckles on her back. He then jumped as soon as she turned her head and tackled her to the ground. She squirmed and squirmed until it felt like she had gotten smaller.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MALFOY?" It was Rose, wrapped in Scorpius' arms.

"What the fuck? Rose, you're an animagus?" Scorpius asked letting go of her.

"YES! What was that for, that hurt?" Rose stayed put lying on the ground. Scorpius joined her.

"I hadn't seen a doe, I wanted to catch one. "

"Why would you need a doe?"

"For my mantel, duh!" Scorpius said playfully, Rose's eyes widened with shock, Scorpius scooted closer to Rose, "You'd look good on my mantel." His playful tone stuck.

Rose looked flustered and stood; she began to walk toward the Weasley headquarters. She ignored Scorpius as he followed her. He could tell she was upset because her face was turning as red as her hair, "THAT IS SO..." She didn't come up with anything.

"What? You know you want to sit on my mantel in that orange bikini." Scorpius said laughing.

Rose shoved him and he fell on the ground, "You're sick!"

"Am I, Rose? I've heard the talk around campus." Scorpius pulled Rose's hand and she fell to the ground next to him.

"OOH LOOK! A GREEN APPLE WITH YOUR NAME ON IT! GO GET IT BOY, GO GET IT!" Rose pointed towards a tree with a huge green apple on it. Scorpius' face lit. He started to run towards it. Quickly he climbed the tree and sat there eating it. Rose stood up and dusted herself off. She started walking again.

"Oh, where do you think you're going, Weaslebee?" Scorpius said jumping down from the tree. The apple had two of his perfectly round bites taken out of it.

"Ugh, if I toss a stick will you leave me alone?" Rose said annoyed.

"Maybe. You know I'm only playing Weaslebee."

"No, I was thinking you really wanted me on your mantel. I was really thinking you were going to kill me" Rose said sarcastically, "Now leave me be!"

Scorpius kept crunching into his apple, respecting Rose he finished chewing before speaking, "You see, I'm going the same way you are."

Rose lifted Scorpius' arm off of her shoulder in disgust, "Why, you're not a Weasley or a Potter or even a Scamander?"

"Albus invited me; I always say good-bye to the Weasley's. I mean I owe it to Arthur and Molly for letting me stay the first few days Mia came through."

"Who's Mia?" Rose asked confused.

"Oh you'll find out. Don't worry."

Scorpius ran off to one of the trees, he tossed a green apple down to Rose, "Oh and by the way, I wouldn't tell anybody I tackled you. We wouldn't want to give your little secret away."

Rose rolled her eyes and lost all interest in what Scorpius said. Scorpius decided not to go to the Weasley's his parents probably wanted him to go with Mia down to King's Cross. He smirked in Rose's direction as she turned into a doe once again and started run. He wanted to play a little game. He formed into what looked like to be an Alpha deer. He ran back at Rose.

Scorpius had smaller horns, but they were pretty big for a deer his age. Rose on the other hand reminded Scorpius of the girl Bambi likes in the Muggle movie _Bambi_. The way you know it was Scorpius was because he had a birth mark on his head it was a darker brown than the fur he had as a deer.

Scorpius ran around Rose a few times, she held a look of distortion. She then turned back into her human self and started to say calmly, "You see, I'm not a doe. I don't really want to mate with you." Scorpius wanted to laugh. He walked towards her and knocked her down.

"Ow!" She fell to the ground and Scorpius lay right next to her. He rubbed his cheek against her shoulder. She then smiled at him and gave him the remains of a green apple she had taken a bite out of. It was only one bite and Scorpius was a little upset she hadn't eaten more.

"You're not so bad." She started to pet his back, "You're actually kinda cute in that scary deer way. Maybe someday you'll find that special doe."

Scorpius couldn't take it, he needed to laugh. He moved his head and stood up. He then ran away leaving Rose on the ground shocked he had left so quickly. He ran towards home as fast as he could.

Scorpius' heart pounded as he stopped and fell right before he was home. He stood behind a large tree and changed back. He began to laugh. It was quite hard for him being as he had just used all of the oxygen he possessed. He began to walk towards his front door, seeing his grandparents and parents still sitting in the living room. Scorpius walked to the door and opened it.

"How was your walk?" His mother asked.

"Fine, did Mia ever come out?" Scorpius asked taking his shoes off.

"No, but I did check on her, poor soul. I want you to go see her." Astoria said as she motioned for her son to walk down the long dark hallway of Malfoy Manor.

"You know I don't want to."

"Well I don't care."

Scorpius once again opened the door to Mia's room. He saw her lying on her bed, but this time, she did not have that same brown hair he was used to seeing. It was platinum blonde, like his, "Why is your hair-"

"I don't like feeling out of place, Scorpius," This time her face was blotchy, Scorpius could tell she had for real just cried, "And I don't know why you think I have done something wrong."

Scorpius sat down next to Mia. She was completely different now. She still looked like her father though, "Mia, you're just so..."

"I don't even like my family. I hate her for keeping me in that prison. I hate him for even having this stupid idea." Mia said as she grabbed a hair band and pulled her hair up.

"What idea?"

"I can't tell. I promised Soren."

"Who's Soren?" Scorpius asked confused.

"He's my brother." Mia replied.

"What, there are two of you?" Scorpius asked shocked.

"No. I will explain when you see him, you'll see it."

"Why did you promise Soren?"

Mia played with Scorpius' long hair, "Because he has to protect her."

Scorpius stopped Mia and touched her hand, "Bellatrix?"

Mia did not reply, instead she stood up and walked out towards the bathroom. _What does that mean? And who is Soren? Why is she trying so bad to protect her mother who is in prison. She hates her parents. This doesn't make sense. _

Mia clicked down the hallway and into her room. She opened the door slightly and said with a very soft voice, "Soren is here. Your mother wants you to meet him." Scorpius stood up and followed Mia. She did look she could've been his sister from behind. _A very curvy, hot, mean sister. _Scorpius thought about her. He wouldn't do that though. Mia was actually sad, and he didn't like Mia in that way, it was weird.

Scorpius stopped in the living room, standing in the doorway was a tall, lean, pale boy. He was angular just like Scorpius and looked nothing like Mia. He actually reminded Scorpius of Headmaster Snape. His eyes were grey and he had a very shy vibe lingering from his body.

Scorpius whispered in Mia's ear, "He looks-"

"It's because he's not." Mia smiled, "He's actually the child of Severus Snape."

"What?" Scorpius said walking even closer to the lanky boy.

"You heard me. He's my half-brother."Mia walked forward and hugged Soren. He waved at Scorpius and smiled.

"You dyed your hair, Mia!"

_He doesn't seem that harmful._

"Uh, let me take your stuff to your room, I bet you really want to catch up with Mia." Scorpius said grabbing the large trunk and Owl in the cage.

"Oh, no, I can take it, thank you though." Scorpius put the trunk down and looked up at the boy confused, "Wow, this is a big house you got here, Scorpius."

"Oh, uh it's been in my family for a long time." Scorpius replied nervously.

Scorpius, Soren, and Mia walked back to Soren's room, Soren lugged his trunk and owl all the way without help, "So what's Hogwarts like? I've asked a couple of people and they say to me 'Cute boys or cute girls and it's full of magic.'"

Scorpius laughed, both Soren and Mia were giving him their full attention, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"So do you know the Potters' at all? I'm just curious because I like Harry Potter's story."

Scorpius was thrown back, "Yeah, my best friend is his youngest son."

"Wow. I hope to meet him that sounds really nice."

Mia smiled, "Well, we're supposed to be leaving soon, so we have to lug our trunks to the car.


	3. Chapter Three: Rose

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" said Molly Weasley the second running to her trunk.

"Calm your horses, Molly. We'll be there before you know it." Percy Weasley said as he grabbed his younger daughter's trunk.

Rose came trudging down the stains carrying her pet ferret. He was pure white, almost too good to be true, and he loved to play pranks on Rose, in a ferret way. He loved her very much, he was always in her pocket because she was afraid someone would steal him. His name was Samuel. It wasn't really a magical name, because Rose wanted something more modern.

Albus was sitting by the counter with his head down, it wasn't because he was sad or angry or anything really, he just didn't like the fact he was in the same room as a million Gryffindors. He usually spent Christmas in London, because his family _liked _to make fun of him. He grumbled and looked at Teddy Lupin, who was visiting to see everyone off to Hogwarts, his wife Victoire was standing next to him looking at him with sympathy. Both walked over and started to talk to him.

"What's wrong, mate?" Teddy asked as he wrapped an arm around Albus.

Albus mumbled under his arm, "Nothing."

"Sorry, I don't think you made yourself clear." Victoire said with a small French accent.

"I SAID NOTHING!" Albus screamed, his whole family turned to look at the three of them.

"Is it the Gryffindor thing again?" Teddy asked raising his brow.

Albus did not reply. He made himself clear by yelling, and he didn't like the lecture Teddy and Victoire would give him.

_"I wasn't in Gryffindor." Victoire would say. _

_"Neither was I, I was in Hufflepuff." _

_Then Albus would yell, "YEAH, WELL GUESS WHAT? NEITHER OF YOU GOT MADE FUN OF FOR WHO YOU ARE, WHO YOU'RE GOING TO BECOME, AND WHO YOUR FRIENDS ARE!" He would then pound off to his room and leave Teddy and his wife with the rest of the family to contemplate what to do with him. _

It was not his fault though. The Sorting Hat didn't even give him a choice, he chose for him, which did not make sense, since his father told him he could choose. Albus was fine though, having Scorpius next to him and his rebellious side really played part in being the malicious boy he was.

Rose watched as Albus slowly lifted himself. She could use empathy on him all the time. His brother, James could be cruel. She didn't think Albus would end up a dark wizard, and neither did Harry, but Albus liked to make the assumption because his father always looked disappointed in him.

Rose looked at Samuel and smiled, he held a look of excitement. He could feel the excitement Rose had, and he showed by running around her arm.

"Weasleys, Potters, Scamanders!" Harry yelled from the front door, "We're ready to go, everyone grab an adult hand, or arm, or whatever and hold on!"

Rose grabbed onto her mother, as did Hugo and Lily. Her mother then apperated the three of them right in front of King's Cross. Soon her entire family was standing right next to them. They all rushed into the station.

"Everyone grab a partner to go with you through the gate." Lysander Scamander walked up to Rose and smiled.

"Would you give me the pleasure of walking through Gate nine and three quarters?"

Rose smiled and grabbed his hand. His skin was pale and he could've easily been a ghost's. His hair was the same platinum blonde as his mother's and had a slight curl. He liked it like that. His eyes were a light blue, and the gleam made them sparkle a little.

"I would be honoured." Rose smiled and the two ran through as quickly as they could.

"So are you doing quidditch this year?" Lysander asked.

"No, I quit. It's not really my thing." Rose replied pulling her trolley towards the train.

Rose smiled at the scarlet train. This time of year was her favourite because she knew she was going home, the place she belonged. She thought about forth year, she had been the top student of the year. She didn't like the fact that she would have O. this year, but she knew she'd at least excel like all the time. She usually got O's, for outstanding. It was all kind of a part of the silly rivalry she has with Scorpius Malfoy. She didn't want to make her father upset and she really doesn't like Scorpius beating her all the time. Being beat in academics is her number one fear.

Rose realized she had just bumped into another student, "Oops sorry, I didn-" She stopped, something about the boy's face made her think of someone else.

He stumbled on his words, he was tracing Rose's hair with his eyes, "I-it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." He looked lost in the red curls of Rose's hair.

"Sorry, my hair must be a mess, I-"

"No it's fine, it's actually quite pretty." The black as night haired boy said. His voice was quiet and not very bold. He didn't look bold either. Rose thought it fit him perfectly.

"I'm Rose, Rose Weasley, what about you?" She asked lifting herself on the train.

"Soren." He replied. He followed her, but looking back nervously.

"Soren...Soren who?" Rose asked.

Soren looked like he had just been caught switching the salt and sugar, like James would do, "Uh, it doesn't matter."

Rose walked on towards a compartment, "Yes it does, I'd like to know if I remember you. I know you're not in Gryffindor because I would've seen you."

"Uh, I was pulled from Durmstrang."

Rose could tell he was lying, his voice got softer, and he looked around rapidly, "No you didn't. You're lying to me. I have a Slytherin cousin and rival, I know a lie when I hear it."

Soren closed his eyes and breathed out deeply, "I can't tell you where I'm from. Only Mia and Scorpius know."

Rose's brow arched at the name Scorpius, "Can you at least tell me your surname?"

Soren sighed, "If you never ask where I'm from," Rose agreed by shaking her head, "It's Snape. Soren Snape. I don't have a middle name, I was never given one."

Rose's eyes widened. She was usually a realistic girl, but this time she didn't care how impossible it was for Headmaster Snape to have a child. She also didn't think of the fact that Snape's name was common. She wrapped her arms around the skinny boy and hugged him tightly. She had really no idea why she was doing this, but she felt she should do it.

"The for real Snape?"

Soren did not reply he only opened the door to a compartment that was right next to him. He was very shocked that the smaller girl with a curvy figure, more than the woman that had watched him his whole entire life had would be hugging him. He really had never been hugged before, ever, even by Mia. The two of them always kept their separate distances from each other. She barely knew him. He was actually told to stay away from anyone with the last name Weasley by Scorpius.

Rose whispered, "Oh, please tell me! Is your father the real Severus Snape?"

Soren looked at her shyly, "As long as you swear on your life you don't tell people he is. The only people that are to know are the Ministry, Mia, and the Malfoy's. I can't have people wondering."

"About what?"

"Just wondering, people tend to do that, especially witches and wizards."

Rose smiled and looked out the window, "Well, I'm here for you Soren. I always will be."

Soren looked at Rose's hand; a small white rose bloomed out of it. It reminded him of when the ministry first found him. He was paler than ever, like the rose, "That's beautiful."

Rose blushed, "Thank you. I do it all the time, usually when I'm happy, and sometimes the Rose colours will change."

Soren smiled at the girl's soft face and saw compassion, bravery and loyalty. He could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't going to let him down, that he could actually be her friend. Unlike Mia or Scorpius, who both had that same sad inside that would eventually drive Soren insane, he could see in Rose a happy girl that had nothing to worry about.

He was afraid though that she could see his fear, anger, shyness, and lies. He knew she could see through his lies, but did she know he was afraid to walk in the castle doors of where his father died? Did she see the fear that he had that people would find out who he was? What about his anger? Did she notice inside his grey eyes that he was furious, furious for no real reason, except the fact that he has so much on his plate? She probably saw that he was shy. He was nervous when she walked over, he really doesn't talk to people that much, never really did until the ministry found him.

He then felt a small urge inside him; he leaped forward and hugged Rose back. His head rested on her shoulder and closed his eyes, "Thanks for being so kind Rose."

She looked at him and smiled, she could see the sadness the young boy was going through, and what he would go through. She smiled back and whispered, "You're welcome."


End file.
